My secret
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Ino mempunyai ketertarikan tak wajar pada pelanggan berwajah manis di cafe langganannya. Ia terpesona, tapi disaat yang sama, ia juga prihatin. Rasa terpesona yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, membuat otaknya terasa penuh, dan ia memilih menjauh. Tapi lelaki imut itu justru terasa makin dekat dari sebelumnya
1. Chapter 1

** My Secret**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1. Pesona pandangan pertama

.

.

Inilah rahasianya: Ada seseorang yang selama ini menarik minat Ino.

Sepulang dari bimbingan belajar bersama yang digawangi Shikamaru, Ino selalu melihat anak laki-laki itu. Duduk dengan manis disalah satu sudut café sambil menghirup secangkir coklat panas. Terkadang jika cuaca sedang panas, ia akan memesan jus semangka yang dinikmati perlahan bersama sepiring salad buah atau ice cream dengan sepotong kue.

Ah~ pemandangan yang indah sekali.

Bukan berarti Ino naksir atau bagaimana. Demi tuhan, anak itu terlalu manis sehingga Ino yakin ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan Ino cukup punya moral untuk tidak mengajak kencan seorang bocah.

Tapi meski begitu, ada sesuatu dari anak itu yang begitu memikatnya.

Sesuatu yang…salah.

Sekilas ia tampak begitu polos. Memesan coklat dan ice cream strawberry lalu menikmatinya dengan suka cita. Ia sama sekali tak menunjukan rasa malu meski anak sebayanya melihat pesanannya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Saat itupun sebenarnya Ino merasa heran, memesan kopi atau memakai bikini saat ke pantai merupakan hal yang umum ia lihat dilakukan oleh anak smp jaman sekarang. Tapi anak itu berbeda. Ia tampak menikmati dirinya saat ini dan tampak tak ingin mengubah hal itu.

Benar-benar menggemaskan~

Dilain pihak, Ino juga yakin anak itu tak sepolos yang terlihat. Wajahnya mungkin imut, tapi iblis jelas menghuni tubuhnya. Terbukti dihari ke-3 sejak ia terpesona, anak itu tak canggung mencium kakak-kakak cantik yang mendatanginya. Tampak senang saat melihat mereka cekikikan dan merangkulkan tangan mereka ke pinggulnya. Bahkan Ino berani bersumpah pernah melihat anak itu meremas bokong seorang wanita yang merayunya.

Ugh, orangtuanya pasti jarang ada dirumah.

Benar, pasti dia anak broken home.

Hanya anak-anak kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang yang bisa begitu…begitu…broken? umm, well, Ino memang tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu dan tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya dengan kalimat yang jelas. Tapi firasatnya kuat. Buktinya ia selalu tahu kapan harus membawa payung cadangan meskipun logikanya mengatakan; dengan ramalan cuaca 99% hujan yang disiarkan televisi, semua orang pasti membawa payung. Tapi toh Ino tetap membawa 2 payung ke sekolah dan tak menyesali perbuatannya. Temannya, Mizaki, tidak membawa payung karena tak terbiasa menonton tv dipagi hari.

Intinya, selalu dengarkan kata hatimu.

Dan hati Ino berkata; anak lelaki itu terlalu kesepian dan melepaskan kesepiannya dengan bertingkah sok dewasa. Dan perempuan-perempuan tua genit itu memanfaatkan keluguan bocah itu! Benar-benar tak punya hati.

Hanya saja, Ino tak bisa serta merta menyelamatkan bocah itu dari hal yang lebih menjerumuskan. Mereka bahkan belum berkenalan. Jadi tanpa pertimbangan apapun, Ino memutuskan untuk memperhatikan keadaan dulu selama beberapa hari.

.

.

.

Sialnya, selama 5 hari dalam misi pengintaian, Ino makin terpesona dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Entah bagaimana bocah smp itu makin hari makin terlihat keren. Wajahnya sih tetap kelihatan imut, tapi postur tubuhnya itu benar-benar minta dikunyah!

Ino sudah gila.

Otaknya tak bisa lagi diajak berlugu ria.

Jadi dengan akal sehat yang tersisa, Ino memutuskan untuk _break_ sejenak dan kembali focus pada kehidupannya.

Benar, ada 5 tawaran kencan minggu ini yang harus ia tolak.

Salahkan sekolah yang seenaknya menyelenggarakan festival kebudayaan dengan dana terbatas sehingga Ino yang menjabat sebagai pengurus kelas harus banting tulang merencanakan anggaran. Membuatnya terlalu sibuk sehingga tak punya waktu untuk berkencan. Padahal calon kencannya keren-keren.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini festival pertama yang ia urus. Ino mungkin bukan perfectionist, hanya saja ia tak mungkin mengerjakan sesuatu yang diembankan kepadanya dengan serampangan, kan? Jadi, walaupun tidak sempurna, setidaknya tidak membuat malu sudah cukup.

Dan bebannya makin berat saat kelasnya memutuskan membuat 'Couple Stand'. Cukup masuk akal mengingat fertival diadakan bertepatan dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Entah kenapa kelopak sakura yang sedikit berguguran menimbulkan citra romantis tersendiri.

Sialnya, teman sekelasnya yang tak tahu diri mulai mengusulkan ini itu tanpa mempertimbangan dana yang ada. Jadilah Ino sendiri yang kelimpungan. Ia sama sekali tak tahu semua harga yang mencakup bahan-bahan untuk kios cendera mata, sewa kamera untuk photoboots, dan yang paling memusingkannya adalah harga bahan yang mereka perlukan untuk mendekor.

Sialan.

Ia harus sesegera mungkin melakukan riset!

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah ke pasar ataupun supermarket."

"Serius?"

Ino tidak tahu kenapa temannya, Reika yang juga pengurus kelas, begitu kaget dengan fakta bahwa dirinya tak pernah memasuki tempat bernama pasar dan supermarket. Kedua tempat itu tak pernah menarik minatnya. Terlebih keluarganya yang mempunyai toko bunga lebih tertarik membelanjakan uang mereka untuk jenis bunga baru, pupuk, pot dan gunting. Terkadang beberapa vitamin yang dicampur air agar bunga yang baru dipotong tidak mudah layu. Pelanggan mereka lebih suka bunga segar yang baru dipotong untuk dirangkai sendiri dibanding bunga yang sudah dirangkai. Karena itu, Ino dan keluarga lebih sibuk mengurus kebutuhan bunga dibanding mengurus perut mereka.

Lagipula makanan menjadi urusan mutlak ibunya. Ia yang berkuasa mengatur uang belanjaan, uang saku Ino dan membeli barang-barang. Ibunya juga yang berkuasa didapur dan tak mengijinkan siapapun mengganggunya saat masak. Bukan berarti Ino keberatan, sejak ia meledakan oven saat mencoba memasak pertama kali, ia tak punya ketertarikan lagi dalam dunia kuliner. Makan makanan apapun yang tersedia sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Jadi tidak, Ino tak punya alasan untuk berurusan dengan pasar dan supermarket.

"Bagaimana kau membeli makananmu?" tanya temannya lagi, masih heran ada yang bisa tak menginjakan kaki ke pasar sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ibuku yang belanja."

"Dan kau tak pernah ikut?"

"Harus ada orang yang menjaga toko, dan ayahku selalu sibuk dengan distributor."

"Tapi setidaknya ibumu pasti pernah menyuruhmu pergi membeli sesuatu. Seperti garam, kecap, hal-hal kecil yang biasa terlupakan."

Ino berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, ibu lebih sering menyuruhku mengantar bunga pesanan atau pergi menemani ayahku membeli bunga. Katanya aku lebih berguna seperti itu."

"oh, itu…mencengangkan. Aku tak pernah ingat kapan aku tidak pergi ketempat itu mengingat selalu saja ada barang yang harus dibeli. Jika bukan garam yang habis, pasti pasta gigi yang perlu dibeli." kata Reika pelan, tapi Ino bisa melihat keluhan dalam kalimatnya barusan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana sekarang?"

Ino terdiam dan menatap temannya seakan ia sudah gila. Namun Reika tampak bersemangat saat melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ini kebetulan sekali, kan. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan sambil mengecek harga-harga setiap barang yang kita perlukan untuk stand nanti."

"Aku bisa mengecek harga di internet."

"Tapi itu tidak akan sama. Ayolah, kau tidak mungkin seumur hidup tidak pernah kesana. Aku jamin ini akan menyenangkan."

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia tidak suka pergi ke tempat yang tidak menarik minatnya. Tapi mengabaikan ajakan dari seseorang yang seantusias Reika kelihatan jahat sekali. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, ia mengangkuk pelan.

"Aku akan mengabari ayahku dulu. Ia terpaksa jaga toko hari ini."

.

.

Oke, ini mengerikan.

Bukan tentang supermarket yang mereka kunjungi, Reika bersikeras mereka tak pergi ke pasar karena yang mereka butuhkan lebih mudah di dapat di toko besar. Selain itu, Harga di Toko-toko besar biasanya jauh lebih murah. Ino tidak keberatan, toh dari awal ia memang tidak terlalu antusias. Jadi terserah saja.

Kekacauan sebenarnya justru terjadi saat mereka keluar dari toko sambil membawa berkantung-kantung besar belanjaan. Padahal niat awal mereka hanya mengecek harga barang seperti pita, rangkaian bunga imitasi, kain, cat dan beberapa hal lain. Tapi Ino terlanjur kalap saat melihat aneka hiasaan yang dijajakan. Belum lagi ketika mereka sampai di jajaran bahan kue. Ino tak pernah tahu ada berbagai macam bungkus coklat yang disusun di rak padahal ini bukan toko coklat.

oh Kami-sama… bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan surga kecil ini?!

Akibatnya mereka membeli macam-macam, sampai bahan yang tidak terlalu pentingpun ikut terbeli.

Meski berat menenteng kantung-kantung itu di kedua tangannya, entah kenapa Ino merasa senang. Belanja memang selalu membuatnya girang. Dan ia bersumpah akan datang lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Reika yang tampak berpuas diri dengan kesuksesannya membawa Ino ke supermarket-pun tak kalah girang saat Ino memutuskan mengajaknya membeli Ice cream.

Biasanya, Ino akan menikmati menjilati ice creamnya sambil berjalan, tapi berhubung mereka punya beban tambahan, ia memutuskan menikmatinya sambil duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan dibagian luar.

Kelelahan, ice cream, ruangan terbuka, dan hari menjelang sore memang sangat menyenangkan. Ia tak sabar ingin segera sampai dirumah dan memeriksa hasil buruannya hari ini.

Saat tengah asyik dengan pikirannya, sosok berambut merah yang tak ia jumpai hampir tiga hari kini tertangkap penglihatannya. Meskipun kurang jelas karena jarak mereka yang terbilang cukup jauh, tapi Ino sangat yakin dia anak lelaki di café itu.

Anak itu tidak membawa tas ataupun memakai seragam. Ia juga tak sibuk dengan headphone atau membaca buku seperti anak smp pada umumnya. Padahal sepengetahuan Ino, jam pulang anak smp dengan sma tak jauh berbeda. Tapi mungkin saja anak itu sudah lebih dulu ganti baju sebelum jalan-jalan kemari. Bukan hal baru melihat anak-anak zaman sekarang bertingkah seperti orang dewasa dengan memakai pakaian yang berani.

Anehnya, meskipun sudah berkali-kali melihatnya dalam pakaian casual, Ino tetap kagum dengan pilihan style anak itu. Meskipun saat ini ia hanya memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans, tapi tetap saja terlihat keren sekali.

Sayangnya pemandangan itu rusak saat seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang. Mereka berbicara sebentar lalu pergi. Tangan wanita itu melilit lengan si imut seperti memeras pakaian basah.

cih, dasar tante girang.

Memangnya dia tak punya standar sampai bocah dibawah umurpun diembat juga?

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Reika sambil memperhatikan arah pandang Ino namun tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh selain orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kau tidak mau tahu," jawab Ino gusar sambil menelan ice cream-nya banyak-banyak. Mencoba melupakan yang dilihatnya barusan.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu seperti mimpi.

Ino bangun, sarapan, pergi sekolah, pulang, makan malam dan tidur. Terkadang diselingi kesibukan menyiapkan kostum untuk festival dengan teman-temannya. Karena mereka akan melayani pasangan, jadi kostum yang dibuatpun tidak terlalu heboh ataupun menarik perhatian. Mereka hanya akan berdandan seperti pelayan café pada umumnya dengan kemeja putih, celana hitam dan celemek hitam. Lupakan celemek berenda. Benda itu selalu membuat Ino mual.

Kios yang akan mereka buatpun sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan pasangan. Ada kios photoboots, bunga, tempat minum teh dan aneka hal kecil lainnya. Meskipun disebut kios, kenyataannya itu hanyalah dua meja atau lebih yang disatukan sebagai tempat menjajakan barang. Kecuali tempat minum teh yang kursi dan mejanya di sewa dari luar. Semua itu diatur sedemikian rupa di kelas yang nanti akan dikosongkan selama festival berlangsung.

Sementara anak-anak perempuan sibuk dengan kostum dan pita-pita, para laki-laki ditugaskan untuk mendekor. Mulai dari papan nama di pintu masuk, sampai memasang rangkaian bunga imitasi di atap.

Melelahkan dan membuang waktu tapi Ino suka, setidaknya pikirannya mulai fokus. Ia sukses tidur nyenyak setiap malam dan konsentrasinya dalam belajar tak lagi terganggu bayangan anak smp berambut merah. Dan ia sangat menantikan hari dimana ia bisa melupakan anak itu sepenuhnya.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba juga.

Sejak kemarin kelompok yang ditugaskan mendekorasi sibuk menghias kelas. Kursi-kursi disingkirkan, lantai disapu dan di pel hingga bersih, dinding-dinding dilapisi kain putih sebagai dasar kemudian disusul kain berwarna cerah untuk menyemarakan suasana. layar untuk area photo sudah selesai dipasang. dan rangkaian bunga imitasi mulai menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan.

Pagi harinya, giliran kelompok kedua yang mengerjakan tugasnya. Barang-barang yang akan dijual mulai diletakan dengan rapi, kue-kue kecil sebagai teman minum teh mulai dipotong dan ditaruh dipiring-piring kecil lalu dihias dengan cream dan buah. Lantai di pel sekali lagi. Dan sepuluh menit sebelum waktunya festival dibuka, air mulai dimasak.

Ino sendiri sibuk merias para murid yang bertugas sebagai pelayan. Dandanan mereka memang tidak heboh ataupun seksi, yang penting enak dilihat. Ia tak sabar melayani pelanggan pertamanya. Sejujurnya Ino tidak berharap akan mendapat banyak pelanggan, Ia hanya berharap, meskipun sedikit, akan ada yang datang.

Jadi ia agak sedikit terkejut saat stand mereka dikunjungi banyak pasangan. Ia bahkan sampai kewalahan sendiri, terutama saat melayani para gadis dari universitas. Entah karena pantangan diet atau apa, tapi para gadis itu terus mengubah makanan yang ada dimenu. Ada yang ingin cheese cake tanpa keju dan cream. Salad buah yang hanya berisi potongan buah. Greentea tanpa gula yang hangat, dan mereka memesan ulang jika tehnya terlalu panas maupun terlalu dingin. Yang paling memusingkan, mereka tidak menerima penolakan. Dapur sempat kalang kabut, orang-orang mudah kesal karena lelah dan lapar, sementara pengunjung lain masih mengantri menunggu giliran.

Untungnya, selain insiden _remake_ ulang menu itu, tak ada hal aneh lain yang terjadi. Photoboots yang mereka selenggarakan memiliki banyak peminat, Ino tak tahu berapa lembar foto yang telah terjual yang pasti melihat peluh dari teman-temannya, ia tahu, pasti cukup banyak.

Saat istirahat, Ino memutuskan menjelajahi kios dari kelas lain. Ia dengar rumah hantu dari kelas sebelah cukup seram. Tapi perutnya yang bergemuruh tampaknya harus didahulukan. Jadi ia memesan teh dari kelasnya sendiri dan akan memakan bekal dihalaman belakang yang dipastikan sepi. Seharian dalam keramaian memang menyenangkan, tapi ia membutuhkan sedikit kedamaian untuk ketenangan jiwanya.

Jadi disanalah ia, duduk sendirian di taman belakang yang sedikit porak-poranda dijadikan gudang sementara. Untungnya club pertanian yang biasa memakai taman belakang ini sebagai area kegiatan mereka belum menanam apapun. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kemarahan club kecil itu saat tanah tempat mereka mengubur benih-benih dinjak beramai-ramai.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Ino memutuskan ia telah cukup beristirahat. Bekalnya masih tersisa banyak. Entah kenapa, makan sendirian tidak pernah bisa menaikan nafsu makannya. Teh yang tak terminum dibuang sembarangan. Setelah membersihkan bokongnya dari debu yang mungkin menempel saat ia duduk, ia berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Niatnya untuk menjelajahi kelas lain pupus. Terlalu banyak orang dan terlalu panas untuk mengantri.

Hanya tinggal melewati beberapa ruangan lagi menuju kelasnya, saat tiba-tiba Ino melihat sosok yang sudah terlalu familiar didepannya. Rambut merah dan muka imut. Tidak salah lagi, itu anak café!

Hanya saja kali ini ia memakai pakaian casual-nya yang biasa. kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan jeans. Rambut merahnya berantakan tapi tetap kelihatan keren.

Dan perasaan prihatin itu datang lagi.

Disini. Disekolah sma yang dipenuhi orang, anak itu terlihat seperti anak salah tempat yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya diam ditempatnya berdiri dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang melewatinya. Anak itu mungkin tak terlihat gelisah, tapi ekspresinya yang datar Ino artikan sebagai bentuk kecemasan karena berada di tempat asing dimana tak ada seorangpun yang ia kenal.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Ino berjalan mendekatinya.

Anak itu tidak terlihat kaget saat ia berdiri tepat didepannya. Matanya yang menatap Ino cukup membuat gadis itu berpikir bahwa tindakannya sudah tepat. Meskipun kalau boleh jujur, Ino sedikit kaget saat anak itu ternyata lebih tinggi dari dugaannya. Apa anak smp zaman sekarang memang gampang tinggi? Yah, mungkin saja. Melihat pakaian yang dipakainya, Ino yakin dia dari keluarga berada. Keluarga yang punya uang lebih biasanya tak segan memberikan makanan bergizi termahal pada anak-anak mereka.

Dan bicara soal makanan…

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Ino tidak tahu kenapa dari semua hal yang biasa ditanyakan, justru pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setiap bertemu, Ino selalu melihat anak itu sedang memakan sesuatu. Dan ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Dia pasti kelaparan.

"Bekal makan siangku masih sisa banyak, Kau mau?"

Bisakah Ino lebih bodoh lagi?

.

.

Nyatanya, anak itu tak menolak tawaran bodohnya. Jadi Ino bergegas ke kelasnya dan mengambil secangkir teh lagi, lalu menarik si anak ke taman belakang. Tempatnya mungkin memang tidak mendukung, tapi setidaknya masih cukup layak.

Ino cukup senang melihat anak itu makan. Tangannya, yang secara mengejutkan, terlihat lebih besar darinya dengan anggun menyuap nasi berbalut nori dan mengunyahnya pelan. Ibunya lebih sering membuat bekal makanan simple seperti itu: nasi yang diisi ayam tepung bumbu, potongan timun dan wortel lalu digulung dengan nori. Jenis makanan itu memang paling mudah dibuat saat pagi hari. Ino bersyukur ibunya menambah beberapa potong telur gulung dan tomat cherry segar. Setidaknya itu menambah warna dalam bekalnya.

"Aku melihatmu di café." ucap anak itu sambil menghirup teh yang disodorkan Ino, sepertinya anak yang dibesarkan dari tumpukan uang tahu betul mana barang yang berkualitas baik, karena anak itu langsung mengernyitkan dahi saat rasa getir dari teh murahan memenuhi mulutnya. Tapi Ino cukup takjub saat anak itu tak sedikitpun mengeluh tentang makanan ataupun teh yang ia berikan. Malah, ia kembali menatap Ino dengan sikap waspada yang menggelikan. "Apa kau mengamatiku?"

Tak punya alasan untuk menyangkal, Ino mengangguk. Tangannya dengan sigap membungkus kotak makanan yang telah kosong dengan selendang ungu kesukaannya. Sampai dirumah nanti, kotak ini akan langsung dicuci dan ia akan meminta ibunya mengurangi jatah makanan dalam bekalnya. Porsinya terlalu banyak. Dan Ino sedang diet.

"Tapi kau tidak datang lagi."

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Apa yang seharusnya dikatakan orang yang tertangkap basah? Mengaku dengan jujur? Tidak, jujur mungkin akan menghindarkannya dari kesalah-pahaman. Tapi rasa malu akibat kejujuran tak pernah tertahankan.

"Aku khawatir padamu." Ucap Ino akhirnya. Anak itu tak bereaksi apa-apa, jadi ia kembali melanjutkan. "Setiap melihatmu, kau hanya makan kue dan ice cream."

Ino bisa mendengar anak itu bergumam bahwa ia tidak lapar, tapi gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Bahkan disaat siang hari saat orang-orang memilih makan nasi, kau hanya memesan coklat panas dan biscuit. Lalu perempuan-perempuan yang menempel padamu juga bukan orang baik."

Ucapan Ino yang dipenuhi kejujuran dibalas senyuman meremehkan yang membuatnya mendadak sakit hati.

"Mereka baik."

"Jika mereka baik, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu saat makan. Jika mereka baik, mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu menggerayangi tubuh mereka. Dan jika mereka memang baik, mereka tidak akan memakai banyak parfum yang bisa membuatmu sesak napas."

Lagi-lagi anak itu tertawa, tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetap saja membuat Ino darah tinggi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ino ketus sambil menunjuk gelas ditangan anak itu. "Aku harus kembali, waktu istirahatku sudah lama selesai."

Anak itu mengangguk, membuang sisa teh-nya yang cukup banyak seperti yang dilakukan Ino beberapa saat lalu.

"Hei," panggil anak itu saat Ino merebut gelas dari tangannya. "Jika perempuan yang mendekatiku bukan perempuan baik, lalu seperti apa perempuan baik itu?"

Ino tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawab, "Yang tak mengambil keuntungan darimu."

Gadis itu beranjak berdiri, menaruh kotak bekal dan cangkir kosong di meja terdekat dan menepuk-nepuk bokongmu. Setelah yakin bersih, ia kembali menatap anak itu yang masih belum beranjak dari duduknya. Dan entah jin apa yang merasukinya, Ino mengulurkan tangan dan merapikan rambut merah yang berantakan itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi ku harap kau mau mendengarkan saat ku bilang; jika kau mencari perempuan baik-baik, maka perlakukan dirimu dengan baik lebih dulu. Makan nasi dengan teratur. Berhenti berhubungan dengan perempuan-perempuan centil itu, mereka tidak ada gunanya untukmu. Dan perbanyak makan sayur, itu baik untukmu."

Kali ini anak itu tidak tersenyum ataupun membantah, tapi Ino sudah terlanjur kesal. Jadi tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia meraih kotak bekal dan gelas kosongnya dan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum emosinya kembali terusik.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak festival kebudayaan dan Ino lega ia tak pernah bertemu anak berambut merah itu lagi. Ia juga menjauhi semua rute menuju café, tempat anak itu biasa minum coklat panas, saat pulang bimbel. Semuanya kembali senormal yang bisa ia harapkan. Tertarik pada anak yang jauh lebih muda dan broken home memang bukan pilihan bijak. Untungnya Ino baru sekedar tertarik, jadi tidak ada hati yang hancur.

Tapi tetap saja perasaan ini menyebalkan.

Dihari ke-14, Ino memutuskan untuk kembali berkencan. Temannya kali ini adalah anggota team basket, Kazuki Rei. Mereka sama-sama kelas dua sehingga Ino tidak terlalu khawatir dia akan bertingkah macam-macam seperti saat ia kencan dengan anak kuliahan yang langsung memesan kamar motel murah sebagai tempat ketemuan. Tidak tahu diri. Lagipula mereka hanya akan makan burger lalu nonton dibioskop dan pulang. Dengan jadwal sesingkat itu, hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi?

Dan meskipun Rei tampak sangat kaku diawal pertemuan mereka, tapi ternyata ia cukup menyenangkan saat kau sudah mulai mengenalnya. Ia juga berbaik hati mentraktir makanan dan tiket mereka. Hari ini semakin baik saja.

Tepat pukul 3 sore, setelah mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar dan makan kue ikan ditaman kota, Rei dengan senang hati mengantarnya ke halte bis. Awalnya Ino keberatan mengingat arah rumah mereka yang sangat bertentangan, tapi ia tak bisa lagi menolak saat laki-laki itu berkata bahwa ini yang harus dilakukan lelaki saat kencan.

yah, laki-laki dan ego mereka.

Selama menunggu bis, mereka kembali mengobrol tentang diri masing-masing. Hanya hal-hal kecil seperti warna kesukaan, makanan yang dibenci dan pelajaran apa yang disukai. Saat itu Ino merasa ia mulai kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu; gadis yang supel, ceria dan menyenangkan. Lalu tiba-tiba harapan itu runtuh saat rambut merah yang, untuk beberapa waktu berhasil dienyahkannya, kembali muncul.

Jarak mereka tak lebih dari tigapuluh kaki, tapi Ino tak pernah salah dalam mengenali orang. Meskipun hari ini anak itu memakai pakaian yang sangat formal. Kemeja, dasi, celana dan jas yang disampirkan dibahu. Untuk sesaat, Ino merindukan jeans yang selalu dipakai anak itu. Setidaknya, jeans membuatnya terlihat aman untuk didekati.

Ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria paruh baya, mengangguk sekilas, dan berjalan dengan angkuh kedalam bangunan besar yang Ino tidak tahu bangunan apa itu?

"Aku tahu yang berambut merah itu."

Ucapan Rei yang tak terduga sedikit membuatnya kaget. "Siapa?"

"Yang berambut merah itu, Akatsuna, satu-satunya cucu dari Akatsuna Chiyo dan pewaris Gold hotels corporation. Tapi tanpa perlu warisanpun, dia sudah kaya hanya dari perusahaan real estate-nya. Aku benar-benar iri padanya, 24 tahun dan sudah sekaya itu."

Yah, dari awal Ino tahu bahwa anak itu berasal dari keluarga berada. Tapi mengetahui secara langsung bahwa dia sangat kaya diusianya yang…

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah linglung.

"Dia…sangat kaya?"

"Bukan! Tadi kau bilang umurnya…"

"24 tahun. Aku tahu karena ayahku bekerja padanya. Dan lelaki itu dijadikan cover majalah bisnis bulan lalu. Ada sekilas biodatanya juga, dan…"

Ino tak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rei. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Si imut yang ia sangka berumur tak lebih dari 15 tahun ternyata sudah…tua.

oh tidak…

Ino Yamanaka terpesona sama… pria tua?!

Kami-sama pasti membencinya.

.

.

.see you next ^^


	2. Chapter 2

** My Secret**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2. Meet Again

.

.

Hal pertama yang Ino lakukan saat ini adalah merenung. Menganalisa semua perilakunya dari awal. Walaupun ia merasa sikapnya tidak ada yang salah, tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi, ia pikir bahwa mempelajari kembali segala sesuatu adalah hal tepat untuk dilakukan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Baiklah, kita mulai dari paling awal; Apa yang salah dari Akatsuna itu sehingga Ino mengira dia anak-anak?

Nomor satu; wajahnya ambigu.

Nomor dua; wajahnya ambigu!

Nomor tiga; wajahnya ambigu!

See?

Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, orang itu yang salah!

Kulit wajah yang tampak halus, mata besar yang polos, dan senyum malu-malunya yang imut itu benar-benar bukan wajah seorang om-om. Wajar jika Ino sampai salah paham. Lagipula, om-om mana yang lebih suka minum coklat panas dibanding kopi?

Jadi kesimpulannya; Ino tidak salah.

Tapi ia kemudian teringat keganjilan yang sering ia acuhkan, orang itu tidak pernah terlihat memakai seragam.

Jika saja Ino lebih jeli, ia akan sadar bahwa orang itu memang tidak pernah memakai seragam di waktu yang mengharuskan murid memakai seragam. Misalnya di tengah hari, saat jam makan siang, ia memergoki anak itu duduk di café langganannya sedang menyantap pancake penuh madu.

Sayangnya ia lebih memperhatikan menu makan siang yang seharusnya dimakan saat sarapan dibandingkan mempertanyakan kemana seragam anak itu. Lagipula Choji yang menemaninya membeli pita untuk dekorasi terus mendesak Ino bergerak lebih cepat agar mereka bisa sampai ke sekolah sebelum waktu makan berakhir, sehingga Ino tidak sempat memperhatikan anak itu lebih teliti.

Sikapnya yang tidak memperhitungkan hal sepele memang patut disalahkan, tapi sekali lagi, wajah imut yang menipu itu lebih pantas disalahkan.

Pokoknya Ino tidak salah!

Tapi ingatan memalukan saat ia memberikan sisa makan siangnya pada orang itu benar-benar tak tertahankan. Itu benar-benar memalukan.

Ino memang sudah mengira sikap baiknya akan menimbulkan masalah suatu saat nanti. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka masalah yang timbul akan sememalukan ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ino bangun dengan murung. Semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya penuh. Dan saat akhirnya ia berpikir bisa memejamkan mata, alarm-nya berbunyi. Menyebalkan.

"Hari ini kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Ino yang baru kembali dari toilet. Ia sedikit khawatir melihat Ino yang tak biasanya tertidur pulas di kelas sejarah tadi. "Ada masalah dirumah?"

"Tidak, hanya tidak bisa tidur," sahutnya sambil menguap. Pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus dan kepalanya pusing. Ia masih mengantuk.

"Begadang lagi?" tanya Tenten dan langsung duduk dikursi kosong dekat Ino. Hinata yang juga sedikit khawatir segera menyodorkan botol minumnya pada teman pirangnya itu.

"Tidak, hanya tidak bisa tidur." ulangnya pelan. Matanya masih terasa berat saat ia meneguk air di botol yang diberikan Hinata. "Ada yang ku pikirkan, hanya pikiran bodoh sebenarnya, tapi karena memikirkan itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut, penasaran.

"Sudah ku bilang, hanya pikiran bodoh. Bukan masalah besar." kata Ino mencoba meyakinkan. Wajah ketiga sahabatnya terlihat tidak puas, tapi ia yakin mereka tidak akan mendesaknya.

Sambil menyantap bekal makan siangnya, Ino kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sekilas, keempat gadis yang bersahabat itu tidak mempunyai persamaan selain letak rumah mereka yang saling berdekatan. Rumah Sakura letaknya bersebelahan dengan rumah Ino sehingga ia yang pertama tahu jika terjadi sesuatu. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, ia memang selalu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ino. Tapi khusus untuk kasus yang satu ini, Ino sama sekali tidak akan buka mulut. Maksudnya, bayangkan reaksi Sakura jika ia tahu Ino terpesona pada om-om. Ia akan ditertawakan!

Harga dirinya dipastikan tidak bisa menerima itu.

Lalu ada Tenten dan Hinata. Rumah mereka memang tidak sedekat Sakura, tapi sejak awal masuk tahun ajaran baru, Ino sudah merasa cocok dengan mereka berdua.

Tenten yang tomboy dan selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya sangat menyenangkan diajak ngobrol. Sementara Hinata, meskipun ia lebih pemalu diantara yang lain, tapi ia selalu tahu apa yang harus diucapkan saat teman-temannya dalam kesulitan.

Ino menyukai mereka, sungguh, tapi ia lebih baik jatuh dari tangga dibanding menceritakan soal Akatsuna pada mereka.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya depresi.

"Jadi sore ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Tenten dengan penuh semangat dan Ino mendadak merasa tidak enak hati.

Hari senin memang saat mereka hang out bareng. Tidak ada kegiatan klub ataupun bimbingan belajar yang mereka ikuti di hari itu sehingga mereka bisa bebas saat pulang sekolah.

Klub karate yang diikuti Tenten hanya latihan di hari selasa dan kamis. Sakura ikut klub sains di hari rabu, dan Hinata mengikuti klub membaca di hari jumat. Sementara di hari lain, mereka harus bimbingan belajar, entah disekolah atau privat.

Ino tidak masuk klub manapun dan tidak ikut kegiatan belajar apapun. Ia hanya perlu menempel pada Shikamaru saat ada pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti. Tapi karena terlalu sering, Shikamaru akhirnya mengusulkan mereka belajar bersama di tempatnya dengan anak yang lain. Yah lumayan. Setidaknya uang saku Ino selamat dari biaya menyewa guru privat.

Dan di hari senin, saat mereka hang out, biasanya mereka akan pergi ke taman kota, ngobrol sepuasnya di café yang baru buka, atau hanya minum teh sambil bergosip. Tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang melewatkan hari itu. Dan sepertinya Ino akan menjadi yang pertama melewatkan tradisi.

Ayahnya tiba-tiba mengajaknya menemui salah satu pelanggan. Dan Ino menduga pelanggan ini adalah orang yang cukup kaya. Terbukti dari jumlah bunga yang ia pesan. Bukan berarti ia keberatan, toko bunga yang mereka miliki tidak terlalu besar sehingga pelanggan yang datang biasanya dari kalangan menengah ke bawah, mendapat pelanggan kaya berarti mereka mendapat keuntungan yang besar. Tapi saat teringat ia harus mengecewakan teman-temannya membuat Ino merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut," ucap Ino penuh sesal. "Ayah mengajakku pergi menemui pelanggannya. Ada pesta, dan mereka membutuhkan banyak bunga untuk penghias meja dan ruangan."

"Oh, itu…menyebalkan," kata Tenten sedikit kecewa. "Paman Teuchi membuat menu baru untuk ramennya. Tapi kita bisa pergi minggu depan."

"Tidak, tidak." tolak Ino dengan ngeri. "Kalian pergi saja, jangan pikirkan aku."

"kau…yakin."

"Ya, pergilah." ucap Ino dengan pasti, ia tidak ingin teman-temannya mengorbankan waktu senang-senang mereka hanya karena Ino tidak bisa ikut. 'Lagipula,' pikir Ino sedikit optimis. 'Di tempat yang ia tuju, mungkin Ino juga akan bersenang-senang'.

.

.

"Jadi pestanya akan di adakan disini?" tanya Ino sambil melihat ruangan penuh kursi yang sangat berantakan. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kembali sibuk mencatat sesuatu.

"Ruangannya masih berantakan karena baru digunakan," jelas ayahnya sambil melihat sekeliling. "Tapi setelah dibereskan, ruangan ini akan layak dijadikan tempat pesta."

Dan Ino mengangguk setuju. Ia sama sekali tidak meragukan pihak hotel yang akan menata ruangan ini, ia hanya sedikit heran karena ruangan yang di pilih cukup besar untuk pesta sebuah hotel kelas menengah.

Dan jangan salah paham, Ino sama sekali tidak bermaksud meremehkan. Ia hanya sudah terlalu banyak mendengar tentang hotel kelas menengah tersebut. Walaupun disebut hotel kelas menengah, tapi sewa per malam yang cukup murah mampu menarik banyak konsumen.

Dan dari banyaknya julukan yang diberikan, nama yang sering disandingkan dengan hotel itu adalah 'hotel pelit'. Karena biasanya, meskipun hotel tersebut kecil, tapi kemewahan sebuah hotel akan tetap dipertahankan. Seperti lobi yang luas, petugas yang selalu siap 24 jam, dan kamar mewah. Tapi hotel ini justru 'memangkas' semua hal-hal dasar itu.

Untuk memaksimalkan pendapatan, mereka sengaja menyingkirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Kamarnya dirancang sangat sederhana, hanya terdiri dari ranjang dan lemari. Telepon yang biasanya ada di setiap kamar hotel dihilangkan, dan pegawai hotel yang dipekerjakanpun bukan staff tetap.

Anehnya, meskipun fasilitas yang ditawarkan hanya ala kadarnya, hotel ini mampu meraup keuntungan hingga jutaan yen setiap bulan.

Mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan pelit pangkal kaya itu memang benar.

"Kapan pestanya?" tanya Ino setelah puas melihat-lihat.

"Akhir pekan ini," jawab ayahnya sambil menghela napas. "Ketua penyelenggara itu hanya menginginkan bunga yang sudah dirangkai. Itu bisa diatasi. Tapi masalahnya dia ingin bunga anggrek."

Ino mengernyit tak suka mendengar hal itu.

Bunga anggrek memang cantik, tidak mudah layu dan sangat cocok dijadikan bunga hias. Tapi bunga itu bukan bunga potong seperti mawar atau tulip. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk anggrek berbunga, dan itu tergantung jenis anggreknya. Dan mereka ingin semua siap akhir minggu ini?

Itu akan sangat menyulitkan.

"Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan toko bunga lain." usul Ino penuh harap. Meminta bantuan toko lain mungkin akan mengurangi pendapatan mereka, tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan kehilangan pelanggan.

Ayahnya kembali menggangguk dan sibuk menulis sesuatu di memo kecilnya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi kita tidak bisa berharap banyak. Aku akan pergi ke beberapa kenalan besok. Semoga mereka punya banyak anggrek di rumah kacanya."

'Yah, semoga.' batin Ino tak puas. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada para pegawai yang masih sibuk mengosongkan ruangan.

Jika ayahnya pergi, itu hanya berarti satu hal; ia yang akan menjaga toko seminggu ini. Memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, pergi membeli bunga di pagi buta, dan mengantar pesanan.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

"Aku lelah," keluh Ino sepenuh hati. Tangannya memukul-mukul pinggangnya pelan. Seharian ini ia membantu ayahnya merangkai bunga dan ikut mengangkutnya ke tempat pesta. Tangannya benar-benar pegal. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika ternyata pekerjaannya berantakan dan kena marah, yang di pedulikannya saat ini hanyalah kapan ia bisa pulang dan tidur.

Dan jika pulang nanti, ia akan mengomeli ayahnya dan memintanya mencari pegawai untuk membantu mereka. Ino tidak mau mengalami kelelahan seperti ini lagi.

Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, adanya pegawai berarti pengurangan uang saku. Hmm, mungkin ia akan mengomeli ayahnya saja.

Dan bicara soal pesta, kenapa dia juga ada disini?

Ino hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat si rambut merah yang sudah sangat familiar. Lelaki itu tidak melihatnya. Setidaknya belum. Tapi Ino pastikan dia tidak akan melihatnya. Ingatan tentang tingkahnya yang sok dewasa menasehati pria itu masih sanggup membuat Ino menjerit saking malunya.

Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Ia tidak bisa mengubah apapun yang sudah terjadi. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah menemukan ayahnya dan menyeretnya pulang.

Tapi menemukan ayahnya ternyata jauh lebih sulit dilakukan mengingat saat ini merupakan menit-menit terakhir sebelum pesta dimulai. Orang-orang sibuk kesana-kemari. Berlalu-lalang seperti ngengat mengerubungi cahaya lampu. Dan sibuk saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

Ino, yang takut mengganggu, akhirnya dengan pasrah berdiri di sudut ruangan. Menjulurkan lehernya mencari sang ayah diantara orang-orang asing yang tak hentinya mondar-mandir.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ino hampir menjerit saat melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri disana. Tampak sangat tampan dalam balutan jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Matanya melihat penasaran pada Ino. Seakan ia baru saja memergoki gadis itu tengah mencuri sesuatu.

Sambil menguatkan diri diam-diam, Ino menjawab dengan sedikit tidak yakin, "Menunggu ayahku?"

"Dia bekerja disini?"

"Ya, maksudku tidak. Dia penjual bunga dan meskipun tidak kelihatan, tapi seharusnya dia ada disini."

Dan Ino kembali memiliki keinginan tak terbatas untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Pelan-pelan. Dia tidak ingin gegar otak. Atau…dia memang ingin gegar otak. Setidaknya jika otaknya bermasalah, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan teringat kejadian memalukan ini dan tingkah bodohnya.

Kenapa ia memberitahu pekerjaan ayahnya?

Lelaki ini tidak perlu tahu!

"Dan kau menunggunya disini?"

"errr..ya? Maksudku ini dekat dengan pintu keluar jadi ku pikir aku bisa menemukannya disini. Lagipula sebentar lagi ia seharusnya sudah selesai."

Dan semoga memang cepat selesai agar ia bisa pergi dari sini. Terlalu dekat dengan lelaki ini sekaligus bicara dengannya, benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantung.

Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar sejak tadi, mengingatkannya pada kencan pertamanya. Ia sangat gugup, memeriksa penampilannya dua kali, dan terus merapikan rambutnya. Saat itu jantungnya juga berdebar-debar seperti ini.

Aneh sekali.

Ia bahkan tidak menyukai pria itu. Yah, tidak begitu suka. Ino pantang kencan dengan pria tua. Dan yang paling penting, ia tidak mengetahui nama lengkap pria itu. Bagaimana ia bisa suka pada seseorang tanpa tahu namanya?

Tapi Ino tidak akan memungkiri fakta bahwa Akatsuna memang cute.

Apa ia baru saja bilang cute?

Ino menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat.

Oke, apa yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah masalah besar rasa suka. faktanya ada, dan ia harus menghadapinya, yang berarti ia harus bersikap dewasa dan waras.

Tapi mulai dari mana?

Ino kembali menatap pria itu, mencoba mencari ilham, tapi sialnya lelaki itu juga tengah memandangnya. Dan Ino merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Apa?"

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu." Ino bisa melihat keheranan diwajah pria itu. Memang rasanya aneh sekali. Sering bertemu, tapi tak pernah tahu nama masing-masing. Jika bukan karena Rei, Ino pun pasti tidak akan pernah tahu marga lelaki ini adalah Akatsuna.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, dan kau?" ucap Ino akhirnya. Mungkin yang mereka butuhkan saat ini memang perkenalan.

"Sasori, kau boleh memanggilku Sasori." balas pria itu. Senyumannya yang ramah membuat wajahnya makin terlihat menggemaskan. Ino harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk menenangkan diri.

Tapi usahanya sia-sia saat Sasori mengulurkan tangan dan meraih poninya. Menyelipkan rambut bagian depannya itu ke telinga. Ino yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya berdiri terpaku, dan jantungnya berdentam-dentam lagi.

"Jangan menciumku," bisik Ino memperingatkan saat ia merasa lelaki itu tampaknya makin dekat, dan tatapan Sasori yang terpusat pada wajahnya dengan kesungguhan yang tampak pada pria sebelum mereka bertindak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," sahutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula, aku bukan lelaki yang akan puas hanya dengan satu atau dua ciuman. Dan disini benar-benar bukan tempat yang tepat." Ia menegakkan tubuh, melangkah mundur.

"Lagipula, ayahmu akan membunuhku jika aku menyentuhmu sekarang." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Ino dengan dagunya. Awalnya Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lihat sampai akhirnya ia mengenali seseorang diantara kerumunan orang asing itu.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kau pulang? Seperti gadis baik?" tanyanya lagi, ada sedikit nada mengejek saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ino tahu seharusnya ia tetap tutup mulut. Sudah banyak kejadian memalukan yang harus ia tanggung saat ia tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya. Tapi ia malah berkata tanpa pikir panjang, "Aku bukan gadis baik."

Dan Ino berkata jujur. Ia bukan gadis baik, ia mungkin bukan gadis nakal pencari masalah seperti yang ada di dorama, tapi tetap saja ia bukan gadis baik yang akan dicari setiap mertua.

"Aku berkencan dengan banyak anak lelaki," akunya lagi. Biasanya setelah mendengar pengakuannya, orang-orang akan diam dan keadaan menjadi sangat canggung. Tapi Sasori justru tersenyum makin lebar.

"Benar, dan aku suka gadis yang seperti itu."

Dan Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya. Ia baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ayo pulang." ajak ayahnya. Wajahnya yang sumringah membuat Ino yakin bahwa urusannya sudah selesai dengan baik.

Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat Sasori seharusnya berada, tapi lelaki itu sudah tak terlihat dimanapun. Dan Ino tidak yakin akan perasaannya tentang itu.

Tapi mungkin, ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik?

.

.

to be continue


End file.
